Teenagers are scary!
by TJcat01
Summary: Au: When Mikan's older brother Tsubasa, throws a party, Mikan puts up with it. Only when one of the people there, starts to harrass Mikan in a drunken state. She wants nothing more, than her boyfriend to come save her. NxM RxH


_Hi everyone, who's currently reading this. I've been wanting to write another Natsume x Mikan story for a while, my inspiration for the cute couple came back again, after reading the latest chapters of the manga and watching the anime again. This is what I came up with, Please enjoy. ^^ :D_

----

**Teenagers are scary. **

A small fifteen year old girl, squeezed herself through the crowd of people, currently occupying her living room, a look of unease plastered on her cute face. There were, way to many of her brothers friends in the house, she could barely move. She'd only just begun her fight for life, through the unruly crowd and already her foot had been trodden on, she'd been elbowed in the stomach and her hair had been caught on someone's shirt button. Ready to scream and pull her hair out, in utter frustration, Mikan felt her hazel eyes tear up, she wasn't used to the loud drunks, slopping drink everywhere and swaying intoxicated. Not too mention, the couples making out all over the place, doing all sorts of weird things to each other...in public as well! Feeling very small and vulnerable, all of a sudden, she turned around to clutch onto Hotaru, who was supposed to be behind her, only to find the girl had disappeared from view, probably lost in the sea of older, scarier teens. Mikan felt her heart beat rise more in panic, great! now she was alone. The auburn haired teen, found the picture of a certain, crimson eyed and raven haired boy, appear in her head as she crossed her arms over her chest, uncomfortable to be where she was. Wishing he was there, with that protective arm around her, like he always did when they were together. It was at times like these, she missed his over protectiveness, which made her feel safe.

'I'm scared.' she whimpered inaudibly, there was somebody behind her, she could smell the faint scent of alcohol and feel a heat behind her.

'Wait, just how close is this person?'

That was when it happened, somebody had put there hand up her skirt, trying to get a grope at her backside. Paling visibly, the hairs on the back of her neck and arms standing on end, Mikan stiffened, the situation not quite registering.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!" screaming, as loud as she could, reaction delayed from shock, tears falling from her eyes. Mikan prayed help would come, only the loud club music drowned out her scream and the darkness of the room, hid her tears from view. Realising she would have to deal with him alone, Mikan finally found the courage to turn around. She saw stars in the boy's eyes, he was obviously drunk, from the beer can in hand and the way he couldn't stand still without swaying. All in all, Mikan didn't get a good look at him, she was too freaked out. Her hands were trembling now, anybody could see she was scared. Yet as she frantically looked around, wishing for somebody to help, she only found a room full of drunken strangers and not one of them seemed to even notice or care.

'These teenagers are scary.' Mikan thought, turning swiftly in hopes of getting away. Yet the lout grabbed onto her wrist, with such strength, that Mikan found herself wincing.

"Where y' goin darwing?" The guy slurred, staggering slightly, as he twirling her around. Mikan's eyes widened, she was trapped.

---

Across the room at the exit to the hallway, where two girls had been heading. A girls violet eyes scanned the crowd intensely.

"Where did she go?" Hotaru whispered to herself, still looking through the crowd. Hand close to her pocket, in case, she needed her baka gun. Even Hotaru, the seemingly fearless girl, was feeling uneasy with all these people around. Finally spotting Mikan, Hotaru's eyes narrowed dangerously.

'That baka! Gotten herself into trouble again.' the girl thought frantically, fumbling around in her pocket, for the device frequently used on Mikan, only to find it gone. Leaving herself with no choice, Hotaru began to shove her way through the crowd in the hallway, no longer caring to be gentle, as she needed to be fast to reach the front door. Goodness knows what could happen to her best friend, if she took too long and Hotaru knew better than to try and save Mikan herself, it would only cause more trouble, as she was sure, it would be impossible for her, to take on a guy and an older one at that. Opening the door, Hotaru stepped outside onto the cool driveway. It was all she could think of to do, pulling out her phone, ready to ring Tsubasa Sempai, who was somewhere inside the house, for him to help. When, three familiar figures, came strolling casually down the driveway, chattering aimlessly to each other.

"What the heck is going on?!" Youichi frowned, his emerald eyes narrowing, coming up the drive of his home, the sixteen year old boy nodded to Hotaru, upon seeing her. The music was so loud, he doubted, she could have heard if he spoke.

"Your older brother threw a party and now Mikan's being harassed by one of his drunk friends." Hotaru stated, scarily blunt, for the situation.

"What?!" Youichi's eyes shone with rage as he stared down at his clenched fist, whipping his head round to face his two friends, who'd tagged along with him. He blinked, his face going from a twisted rage to completely baffled.

"Hey, where did Natsume and ruk..." Youichi stopped mid sentence.

'Stuff that, where did they all go?' Youichi thought to himself as he slammed the front door open and bolted through the hallway, nearly falling over countless teens.

'Just what was Onii-chan thinking?!'

----

"Waah! Natsume's never going to marry me now!" Mikan cried, tears rolling down her face, as she struggled with all her might. This guy really was scaring her now, he'd pulled her into his sweaty chest, almost crushing her small body, at how tight he was holding her. Mikan struggled again, wiggling in his grip, her mind filled with Natsume's handsome face. Roughly pulling her chin up, the guy smirked.

"Hee - hee, plawin, 'ard to get now, eh?" his face inched closer to hers.

'Natsume! Save me.' Mikan thought, pulling her face further back, screeching out in surprise and horror, as she felt his hand squeeze her backside again.

'Natsume!' His face inched closer, so close, she could strongly smell alcohol on his breath.

"NATSUME!" with all her might Mikan screamed, tears flying, sobs racking her body. It was like the magic word, one moment she was in the arms of a drunk and the next there was a familiar scent and warm strong arms around her, pulling her backwards out of her brothers, so called 'friends' grasp.

"You." Natsume hissed, venom leaking from his voice, his crimson eyes, narrowing into a bone chilling glare. Subconsciously, tightening his hold on Mikan, who was clutching onto his shirt for dear life.

"If, you ever touch my girlfriend like that again, I swear, that you'll not be so lucky, as to escape with this..." With that said. Natsume pulled his fist back and swung forward, smashing it into the drunks face, sending him flying backwards, skidding across the floor and landing in an unconscious heap, somewhere away from Mikan.

Turning back to said girl, Natsume set his other arm around her and pulled her tightly to his chest, resting his cheek on her head. Relieved he'd gotten there in time. He would never forget that moment she called out to him, in such panic and fear, he'd felt his heart clench painfully.

"Na-Natsume?" Mikan stuttered, finally calming down, she lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Hmm." He stared down at her, raising a quizzical eyebrow, there was something in the way, she'd just spoken, that bothered him.

"I-I love you and all, b-but I can't marry you now." Mikan cried, bursting into a new set of tears.

"Jeez polka dots, only a naive, cry baby could believe something like that. Don't get me all serious for nothing." Natsume replied, nonchalantly, rubbing her back, soothingly.

"Natsume no baka, I was serious, you're so insensitive, you jerk." pounding on his chest, Mikan screamed. Sighing heavily, Natsume only rolled his eyes.

"Come on love." he called, grasping her fist in his hand and began winding her through the crowd and trudging up the stairs, her sulking and pouting all the way.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked,

"Your bedroom." he answered huskily, waiting for her out burst, which was quick to come.

"Natsume, you pervert." she cried, trying to yank her hand out of his, only to find him chuckling. Blinking, Mikan stopped half way up the stairs, very baffled. Turning around to face her, Natsume smiled gently, a smile only reserved for her. He was glad to see, she was back to her usual loud self. Although, he'd never tell, he'd been worried back there, she'd looked so petrified and was trembling like a leaf, he had wondered. Shaking his head, Natsume leaned down, touching his nose against hers affectionately.

"I'm glad you're okay polka." He whispered, before leaning in fully and capturing her lips. Mikan, forgetting all of her anger, kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, their tongues dancing together, passionately. Fully aware, that sound was Hotaru's camera clicking in the background. Yet, right now they'd let it slide.

'Teenagers are scary.' Andou thought, as he turned away from the stairs, all his fear gone. After hearing what had happened, from his very angry younger brother Youichi, he'd coming running into the living room, but the only trace there was, that the incident actually happened, was his friend out cold on the floor. All was well though, it seemed, seeing as, Ruka and Hotaru, seemed to be following Natsume and Mikan's example of sucking the faces off of each other. Shuddering, he walked away. Not too keen on the image, of his little sister kissing.

The end.

---

Hope you enjoyed it :D ^^


End file.
